


It's Just Our Style

by DesertVixen



Category: Style - Taylor Swift (Song)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Going round and round another time





	It's Just Our Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganya/gifts).



Diana wasn’t sure why she even bothered trying to put together a knockout outfit. 

The evening would end one of two ways – either the clothes would be abandoned in favor of pajamas and ice cream, wondering what she saw in him, or they would be scattered on his or her bedroom floor. They didn’t really have an in-between setting.

Even knowing this, even knowing how they went round and round, she couldn’t stop herself from trying to find the perfect outfit, the perfect style.

She settled for a simple tight red miniskirt, pairing it with a black satin camisole ( _not too low-cut_ , she decided, _but just low enough_ ) – contemplated adding a thin red shrug, then discarded it – bent down to slip on simple black stilettos. He always appreciated her legs, and he was tall enough that four inches of heel still gave him a few inches on her. Dangly gold and red earrings were paired with a red crystal pendant that flirted with her cleavage, drawing the eye down. Her dark blonde hair was pulled into a low chignon, with a few curls escaping to tease her neck. She studied herself in the closet mirror, and nodded to herself.

After all the indecision about clothes, makeup was pretty simple. Classic dark red on her lips – puckering up at her mirror, imagining his lips on hers – and simple eyes – long dark lashes, gold shimmery shadow, black lips. Faint blush, just enough to finish the look. She ended by spritzing perfume on her wrists and neck, the light floral scent he loved.

_All ready_ , she thought. Ready to confront him about this other girl he had been out and about with. Time to go down in flames or spend the night with him in paradise.

*** 

It always started the same way.

They ran in the same circles, so it was never really a surprise when they showed up at the same place. The white short-sleeved shirt he wore clung to wide shoulders and hard abs, while the black pants he wore emphasized the fact that he didn’t neglect leg day or squats. His brown hair was longer than current fashion dictated, slicked back in a style reminiscent of another era. There was a rebellious dreamer air about him that she could never resist.

Clearly the girl with the short red hair and shorter gold dress could not resist it either. She watched the other girl ( _was it the other girl_?) leaning on his arm and flirting, brushing her body against him when the chance presented itself. She watched him enjoying the attention, giving her one of the slow smiles that could make her temporarily forget all the times he’d infuriated her. It was time to make her move, she decided, or she would lose her nerve. 

It was starting to look like it was going to be an ice cream and pajamas sort of night.

*** 

“Drew.” She leaned in to whisper his name, brush her body against his arm just a little ( _two could play that game_ , Diana thought), and watched him give her that slow smile. 

“Diana. I was hoping you would be here. This is Nina,” he replied, turning slightly towards the other girl. “Have you met?”

“No, but I’ve heard you’ve been out with her a few times.” Diana could feel the heat rising in her face, but she had to get through this.

Nina had the grace to look embarrassed, but Drew only smiled. “What you’ve heard is true, but I can’t stop thinking about you and I, Diana.”

“I’ve been there too a few times,” Diana admitted. She’d never acted on her feelings for anyone else, though, because she couldn’t get Drew out of her system. The way he touched her, kissed her, did other things to her was always enough to make her forget the times he’d left her alone. 

The times she was willing to bet he hadn’t been alone.

Diana knew that she should walk out, should turn on her heel and make a dignified exit, but then he slid his arm around her waist. “Let me take you back to my place.”

She knew she should say no. But when he was touching her, even the casual warmth of his arm around her waist, she wanted him more than she wanted to be right. “What about Nina?”

“She can find a way home.”

Diana knew she should protest, should have some pride, should not be swayed by the memory of pleasure. She turned around to look for the other girl, and saw she had moved further down the bar. _Why not_ , she told herself. Surely there was no harm in going round and round one more time. “Let’s go.”

*** 

They barely made it through his door, didn’t even bother with a light switch before they were kissing each other like it was their last night on Earth. He had her pressed against the wall, his hard body trapping her in place as he kissed her. She welcomed it, pushing his jacket back off his shoulders, and watching as it fell to the floor. Then Diana slid a hand between their bodies, trying to find his zipper. His hand slid under her skirt, warm against the black satin she wore underneath. 

“I need you,” he whispered roughly in her ear, jerking slightly as she found the zipper and slid her hand inside. “I need you right now.”

“Yes,” she moaned as his fingers hooked on the edge of her underwear, drawing it down. She needed this too. Dimly, she heard a ripping sound, but she could care less. He could rip the whole damn outfit off her body, as long as he gave her what she wanted.

He stepped back, hands going to his belt as she kicked her stilettos off. She didn’t need the light to know that his eyes were dark and wild. 

Then he was kissing her again, his hands sliding down from her waist, pressing her body against his. “Here, or in the bed?” 

“Here,” she gasped. “I can’t wait.”

“Neither can I.” His voice was warm, rough, as one hand under her camisole to cup one breast, to tease. Then suddenly he was lifting her, just enough so he could slide inside her. She was trapped between his body and the wall, and there was nowhere else she would rather be.

Maybe in the morning, she’d regret going another round with him. Maybe in the morning, she would remember that he hadn’t even denied being with another girl. Maybe in the morning she would be able to think clearly.

But not tonight. Paradise was better if you didn’t think too much.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I tried to mix some of the lines from the song (especially the one piece of dialogue at the club) with your desire for unstable relationship mechanics.
> 
> And of course, the guy is named Drew because of another Taylor Swift song, "Teardrops on my Guitar".


End file.
